


It's Not Time to Worry Yet

by rosebud (lxcatherine)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Boarding School, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gymnastics, Hockey, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxcatherine/pseuds/rosebud
Summary: In which Athletic teens wander around at boarding school and one of them happens to have an obsession with kissing people when he should be studying.Or over the span of 4 months, two teens go from friends to lovers





	It's Not Time to Worry Yet

 

To say that Conner was nervous for his first day at a new school was an understatement. He was nervous because 1.) he’d never attended a new school and 2.) because this wasn’t just any new school, it was a boarding school.

Kon, who had never been away from Ma for more than a week, was especially worried about staying away from home for more than 3 months before a break to come home with a roommate he’d only talked to over the internet. From what he could tell, his roommate, Bart, was a pretty normal kid, and for that he was grateful.

The one thing that pushed him over the edge for his nervousness, however, was the fact that he was going on a hockey scholarship. It was a miracle he’d even been accepted into the school on a hockey scholarship, being from some small town in Kansas, but he was more worried about whether or not he’d be good enough. So on the day school started, he trudged up the athletic dorm wing, where he was staying for the next three years with a head full of worry.

When he finally got to his dorm, the worry suddenly washed away as he opened the door to the small room. Inside he saw a boy, around his age, already inside. The kid was unpacking and shoving things into drawers, without the slightest worry about messiness. Kon cleared his throat and the boy jumped and turned around.

“Kon?” The boy said. Conner smiled and nodded, knowing instantly that this red-haired kid was his roommate.

On the stairs behind him, Kon’s family, including his older brother, were slowly walking up, bags in hand.

“Here Kon.” Ma said to the smiling boy, handing Kon a full duffel bag that held his hockey gear. For some reason, just because how great things were at that moment, he forgot about every single worry he had.

* * *

 

Days into the endeavor of boarding school, after his parents left, Kon had been making some great friends on the hockey team and Bart had turned out to be one of the best he’d ever met. Halfway through the first week, however, Bart asked Kon if he would meet some of Bart’s friends from the gymnastics team at the school.

Bart had been at the school a year longer than Kon, and the year before Bart was roommates with a kid on the gymnastics team. He instantly became one of Bart’s best friends and now they were no longer roommates.

So on that Thursday night, Bart and Kon went down to the athletic dining hall to meet with Bart’s friends; Cassie and Tim.

The hockey players walked into the busy hall seemingly last. The hall was already bustling with kids getting up for seconds or thirds from the delicious buffet so that the hockey players went through the hall fast so that they could catch up. Bart and Kon got burgers and pizza slices before looking through the hall to try and find Cassie and Tim. Not knowing exactly who he was looking for, Kon trusted Bart when he started walking towards a booth table in the back of the dining hall. As Kon sat down, he took in the looks of both Cassie and Tim. Cassie was a beautiful girl that had blond hair and blue eyes that complimented her tight red shirt with the school logo on it. Tim had jet black hair and a somewhat chiseled face that Kon couldn’t help but stare at. Tim didn’t seem like one to smile so when Kon held out his hand at Tim, he took it in a bored manner. It’s not like it pissed Kon off but he couldn’t understand why the most striking man he’d ever seen couldn’t smile at him. Kon shook Cassie’s hand who then immediately bombarded Kon with as many questions as humanly possible.

(Later Kon would look at himself in the mirror and study his own jet-black hair and blue eyes, wondering what Tim saw that didn’t make him smile)

* * *

 

Cassie, Bart, Kon, and Tim became good friends together after that dinner meeting. Even Tim and Kon called each other “The bestest friends in the entire world” before the month of October was over. Sometimes the four would have movie marathons in Bart and Kon’s room. They even went so far as to try and sneak Cassie past the dorm residents to spend the night, which they were immediately caught and yelled at for. It wasn’t until November, a week before Thanksgiving, that anything changed between the friends.

On that Wednesday night, Kon and Cassie were studying for Chemistry test in the Athletic building's lounge. Cassie was keeping the pair significantly off task with dumb jokes and cookies her mother sent her. They kept laughing and smiling at each other, they hardly noticed when they shifted closer to one another and the heads were so close together. For some reason, Kon thought it’d be weird to NOT kiss Cassie, so that’s exactly what he did.

And then the two were dating. And it became more of CassieKon, Tim, and Bart instead of Cassie, Kon, Tim, and Bart. Tim and Bart started to feel more left out as the couple went and saw movies without the others on nights when the students were able to go off campus. Tim, specifically, was affected by this. Having just lost his mom over the summer and his dad reeling from the death, Tim didn’t to lose someone else, let alone two of his best friends. He especially didn’t want to lose Kon

Now that Kon and Cassie were dating, Tim felt as if he was doing something wrong every time Kon got close to him and Tim’s stomach filled with good feeling butterflies. Tim felt as if he was disrupting his and Kon’s friendship every night during dinner when he couldn’t help but look at the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He couldn’t help but wonder what Kon’s hair felt like, or what his lips tasted like. He’d seen the broken look on Kon’s face at their first meeting so how could Kon not see Tim’s every time they were together. Because every time Tim just wanted to reach out a hand and stroke his cheek, pull on his chin and stare down his lips.

But he couldn’t.

Little did Tim know, but Kon was feeling similar. He couldn’t help but love Tim while enjoying Cassie’s company.

* * *

 

Thanksgiving came and went, and soon it was a week before Christmas break. On the surface, every person in that group felt great together, but underneath all the lying, you could see that Cassie was no longer invested in her relationship. So much so that she spent more time with Bart than with Kon. Bart, on the other hand, was trying to keep their relationship together so that his friends would still be ok. Tim was scared and nervous all the time, thinking about Kon, and about how beautiful he looked in the moonlight. Kon was angry. He was angry because he didn’t like Cassie like that. He was angry because Cassie was so attractive and he didn’t like her like that. He was angry because by then, he only had eyes for Tim. And that was scary enough to make him angry.

So nobody in their friend group was truly surprised when one night, ten days before Christmas break, Kon said out loud:

“I think we should break up, Cassie”

And Cassie just nodded and let out a sigh of relief. And the group kept eating, and Bart was no longer worried about his friend group while both Kon and Tim had one less thing to worry about.

* * *

 

The morning before Winter break, Kon and Tim found themselves alone in Kon’s room while Bart and Cassie were out in the town shopping, as they were exempt from the rest of the finals that day. Kon and Tim were studying for an English final over To Kill a Mockingbird. Every once in awhile, one of the two would steal a glance at the other's lips across the room, both aching for the other. Kon bit his lip in confusion while mulling over a question on the English study guide.

 

“Can you come help me with this question?” Kon asked Tim, startling the boy out of the trance that was ‘Kon’s lips’.

 

Tim moved over to Kon and leaned in.

 

“Which question?” Tim asked, not trusting himself to look at Kon.

“The one about Scout’s relationship with Calpernia.”

 

Tim thought about it before speaking and finally looked up into Kon’s icy blue eyes. He sucked in his breath and said;

 

“Scout has a mother-daughter relationship with Calpernia. Scout’s mother isn’t alive so Calpernia is there to keep her in check and on task with her life.” Tim stated.

 

Kon wrote down what Tim spoke and then set down his study guide.

 

“This feels pointless and boring,” Kon said.

“What do you suppose we do instead?” Tim said, amused.

“I don’t know but I could settle for anything but this.”

“Ok… if you say so.”

 

They joked around for a little bit until their laughter had subsided and Kon’s hand was resting on Tim’s right knee. Tim looked down at the placement on his knee and back up at Kon’s smiling face.

At this moment he could feel Kon’s heartbeat going just as fast as his own. He could see the fire in his eyes. And Tim couldn’t help himself but lean up and kiss the stronger boy. Their lips clumsily falling on each other. Tim moved his lips but stilled slightly as he noticed Kon motionless but as soon as all the worry flooded his head, it went away when Kon slowly moved his lips back.

They kissed for what seemed like hours as the pairs’ lips folded into each other and hands grasped for each others hair and noses grazed against each other. They didn’t even notice when Bart and Cassie opened the door. They sure didn’t notice when the pair slowly closed the door and backed away while Bart shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out a twenty to give to Cassie

 

“I swear I thought they weren’t going to try anything until AFTER Christmas.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an episode of Baby Daddy. Also, I was meant to put actual scenes of hockey but today is my half birthday and I wrote this a year ago so I decided to just put it out there like it is.


End file.
